Devstream 83
Devstream 83 aired on November 18, 2016, @2pm ET ;SPOILER ALERT! The War Within is out on PC, which means it’s time to talk about everything that went into releasing this monumental update. We discussed things from the quest, so if you do not want to be spoiled, either take extreme care or click away. The non-spoiler content is listed up at the top, and there is a warning before the reveals from the update, but journey forward at your own risk. If spoilers aren’t your concern, feel free to read on, or get all the details (including developer reactions and commentary) live during the stream.Warframe - Official Devstream 83 Overview Housekeeping: *A 24-hour Gift of the Lotus Alert is live on all platforms. *There is no solid date for The War Within Console build, but we’re aiming for December. *Nekros Prime Access is ending on Tuesday (November 22nd), and will be replaced by… Valkyr Prime! *The War Within is replayable on PC! Important (Non-Spoilery) Tidbits: *There are no mustaches this month for Movember, as we have moved our charity initiative to December this year. *Sheldon is looking into limiting the number of times you can get Endo as a reward from Sorties. A possible change is reducing the reward pool to either Lenses or Riven Mods after you receive Endo twice in a row. *We are looking into the ability to create Customizable Obstacle Courses in your Dojo (thanks to our Australian Tenno for the emphasis on demand!) *At the time of writing: expect the Infested Warframe this year, and the Bard Warframe in 2017. *The Bladestorm Rework (and Ash Deluxe Skin) should hopefully be out next week on PC, we just need to do more testing before we can confidently release it. *We are talking about Sentient and Umbra content, but that is all we will say about it – we’ll tell you more when we are more confident in our progress. *Corpus and Grineer Spear Guns are coming, with no set date. *We’ll be looking into self-damage on weapons in 2017. *A bigger look at the Tenno as a people (not just your personal Operator) is a possibility in future updates. Warframe Lighting Eric joined the crew on the couch to showcase all the lighting changes that came with Update 19, including the awesome new volumetric improvements that contributed to the atmosphere and overall feel of the quest. He came with three tilesets to share, two being from The War Within (i.e. spoilers!): the Cave and the Kuva Fortress. The third is a showcase of the lighting team’s work on old tilesets, which is slowly being done between updates. The feel effect of the pollution on Sedna will be revealed in a few weeks, but here’s a sneak peek at what’s to come: Dev83-before.png|Before Dev83-after.png|After More screenshots are available here. ---- THE WAR WITHIN QUEST SPOILERS AHEAD ---- Riven Mod Changes We addressed a lot of community feedback with two Developer Workshops this week, which has now manifested itself in some huge new changes for the Riven system. Keep in mind that these changes are still in-line with our ultimate goal for this mechanic, which is to shed new light on forgotten gear, and not to give power to already-popular weapons. With that out of the way, let’s take a look at what is coming: The strength of Riven Mod stats will now be dependent on its Riven Disposition. Riven Disposition varies per weapon depending on how much it is used. There are three Riven Dispositions coming: Faint, Neutral, and Strong. Weapons, like the Soma, that dominate your Arsenal will have a “Faint” Disposition, which means its Riven Mod stats won’t be as powerful as those of less-favoured gear, such as the Gorgon. You can see these changes in action during the stream here. Cycling a Riven Mod will no longer require you to Unveil it again – its stats will be visible the moment you spend your Kuva. You will also be able to choose between the old stats or the new ones when Cycling, in case your results aren’t what you hoped. A Cycle Counter will also be added to the Mod’s UI to allow for transparency in Riven trading as well. Finally, Kuva costs have been lowered! They are no longer exponential, but will still increase (just not on such a steep curve). The real numbers and more can be found in Part 2 of our Riven Mods Developer Workshop. Warframe Animation Geoff, our Animation Director, was joined by another member of his team, Tim Serkis, to show off what went into making the cinematics for The War Within quest. After the script and VO is finalized, Geoff plans out rough camera placement and posing to stage out the scenes. Tim, in his trusty mocap suit, then acts it all out. This is the result: Geoff also shared some of the incredible wrinkle and face work done by his team, which you can see here (or see it live on stream, with bonus Developer reactions). Operators With the new Operator system in The War Within, lots of fans had questions about what is to come with this new mechanic. Here’s a quick rundown of our answers: Yes, Operators in Relays will come soon. You will be able to pet your Kavat/Kubrow as the Operator in the future. We have said it before, but we will confirm that Focus 2.0 will be coming in the future. This system has remained largely untouched up until now as a lot of its changes hinged on this new Operator functionality. We are looking into adding new ways to use Transference in-missions, but nothing concrete is to be said (the Golden Maw may be making a reappearance, but no promises!) Morality System With the new quest, we also added a Morality System. Turns out, 37% of you like living on the edge (i.e., you are aligned to the Moon). If you feel like you made the wrong choice, you will have the opportunity to move the needle in the future. The choices you make with this and the Focus system will let you discover more of the story of the Tenno’s origins. The Bloopers Within Sarah from our QA team also shared some incredible bugs that the team came across when testing the update before it went live. For those who dare, you can see them here. Thanks for reading! Dev83-QA.gif|link=https://gfycat.com/IdealisticWelldocumentedIvorygull References ---- Category:Livestreams